


Forgive Me

by KittyKat1026



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat1026/pseuds/KittyKat1026
Summary: Mal left Harry on the Isle. What happens now?
Relationships: Harry Hook & Mal
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to Auradon."

Those four words nearly broke Harry. Of course, he knew she'd be back. She'd get that old fairy's wand, take down the barrier, and be back before he knew it. 

He looked into her deep green eyes. "Don't go and turn into a princess over there." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. If he let himself think too much about it, he'd be overcome with anger. 

Mal just rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "Even if I do, aren't pirates supposed to steal the princess and sail away?"

Harry just kissed the top of her head. In that moment, he felt something he hadn't since the day his mother died. He couldn't put that feeling into words, though. It lied somewhere between sadness, anger, and disappointment. 

Mal changed his life in the last year, more than he thought was possible. In the middle of the evil of the island, in the middle of his father's constant wrath, she was what kept him from becoming the angry man he was destined to be, she kept him from becoming his father. 

As they sat on the edge of the abandoned pier, he looked out towards Auradon, thinking about the different ways he'd try to escape to see her. He'd deal with the goodies of Auradon Prep for just one hour with her. After all, Mal said so, herself, pirates were supposed to steal the princesses away.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had come and gone since Harry had seen Mal. Last he'd heard, she was off with the prince. He never would've pegged her for someone who would fall for someone like that, but maybe he didn't know her as well as he'd thought. 

As he walked down the street towards the dock, he heard whispers. More specifically, he heard a name whispered. Why would they still be talking about her? The few televisions on the Isle talked about nothing else. 

That's when he saw it. A flash of purple hair. It was lighter than her hair was when she left, but he just knew. He peered through the window of Curl Up and Dye, needing to know if it was her. 

Once he got his confirmation, Harry walked through the door. He didn't think about what he was going to say, he just knew he had to say something. 

"Well, well, well...finally tired of balls and tiaras?" He said, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes moved to the young Dizzy Tremaine. "You know the drill." He tossed Uma's coin bag onto the counter, where the girl began pulling out a few bills from the register. 

Mal turned sharply at his voice. Why didn't she think about what to say when she saw him again? What could she say? "Let's just day I didn't fit the mold." 

"Ah, love." He chuckled, "You never fit any mold, but you seemed pretty happy about abandoning all of us here while you and your friends lived in luxury with those Auradon brats, especially your beloved prince."

Her breathing became shallow as he spoke. She definitely should've thought about what to say beforehand. Harry was the only person who could ever leave her speechless. 

"That's over with." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to do harder than that to gain the Isle's trust back." He said before grabbing the bag off the counter. "Uma will love to hear you're back. Expect to hear from her soon." 

"So you're screwing Uma now? Why am I not surprised? She always did have you wrapped around her finger."

Harry stopped in his tracks. Did he detect jealousy in her voice? She had no right to be angry with him for whatever she thought was going on between he and Uma. Not after what she did. 

"Have a nice night, Mal." He topped his hat before making his exit. If Mal planned to stick around, it could mean another war between Mal and Uma, leaving him in an even worse spot than last time. 

He made his way back towards Ursula's. He'd have to speak with Uma to figure out their next move.


	3. Chapter 3

After speaking with Uma, at length, about her next move, Harry couldn't help but feel weary but why? He hated Mal. He hated her lies, her perfect life with the prince in Auradon. He hated that she swore to him she'd come back for him and then never even sent him a letter with an explanation. Mal was cold and heartless, like most of the Isle, but she never was with him. He should've known better. 

Harry walked down the streets, towards his home. His mind was so clouded of thoughts of Mal that he didn't even notice the dragon walk up to him and grab his arm. 

"We need to talk." She said simply before leading him up the stairs to her loft. 

The loft hadn't changed much. When Mal and her friends left, Uma's crew went through the streets to cover up or destroy anything that was connected to the four. Harry had made up some lie about destroying the interior to keep this place safe. He wouldn't let anyone touch it. As much as he hated Mal, this was the only place he could feel safe, even after she abandoned him. 

"I owe you an explanation." She started. 

Harry let out a big laugh. "Oh, you think, do ye? You think I deserve an explanation after you left me here to rot? You think you should explain how I had to hear about your royal love affair from Uma? Why are you here, Mal?"

Mal swallowed hard, looking down at the ground. Only Harry Hook could ever make her feel truly nervous about what to say. The Auradon press was nothing compared to the look in Harry's eyes. 

"I got caught up. It's so different there, Harry. Evie, Carlos, Jay...we all got caught up in everything. My mother wanted to hurt the very people who had helped me in my time there."

"And that's when you decided to forget about ol' Harry Hook and jump it bed with the prince? Gotcha."

"No! That's not what happened. Harry, I-" Mal froze when she heard someone walk up the metal stairs. Whoever it was couldn't find Harry with her, for the sake of both of them. "Hide." She whispered. 

Harry casually walked around the dividing wall and leaned against it. Whoever it was would pay for interrupting their much-needed conversation. 

"At least there isn't a painting of me with devil horns."

Prince Ben. It wasn't the person Harry expected, but his threat would be much more fun to carry out. 

"Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. Please come home."

It took every bit of strength in Harry's body to not burst out then and there. Auradon wasn't Mal's home, he knew that much. And what was this about a fight? If he tried to harm her in any way, he'd kill that pretty boy. 

"I am home." Mal said, sadness evident in her voice. "I don't fit in, Ben. I gave it my best shot."

She was home. Harry couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face. She was staying? This wasn't just a ploy to piss off Uma and then run off back to Auradon? 

"Don't quit on us, Mal. The kingdom loves you." There was a pause, a pause that Harry saw coming, just like Ben's next words. "I love you."

The words hurt to hear more than Harry expected. They were words Harry had thought about since meeting Mal. They were words he could never bring himself to actually say, despite loving the girl for years. 

"Don't you love me?"

Another pause. 

Harry couldn't handle hearing her next words. He knew she loved the prince. He'd seen it on television, he'd heard it in her voice. 

He silently made his way out of the loft before letting the door slam behind him. 

While walking down the street back to Ursula's, something told him to turn around. Boy, was he glad he did. There, he saw none other than Prince Ben trying to find his way. A smirk appeared on his face as he walked up to him. 

"Hello, pretty boy." He said before slamming the back of his hook into the side of the prince's head, successfully knocking him out. He let out a chuckle before slinging him over his shoulder and walking towards the docks. On his way, he saw Gil. 

"Tell Uma I've got a royal bargaining chip for her."

-

It wasn't long before Uma made her appearance and started barking orders at the crew. A few pirate wannabes took Ben from Harry and tied him up to the ship. Harry couldn't lie, it was a sight he loved to see. Whether Mal successfully saved him or not, Harry would have his fun messing with Ben's mind a bit. 

He grabbed a bucket of cold water and poured it over the prince's head. "Wakey wakey." He mocked.

Ben's eyes shot open as he coughed out the water that had made it into his lungs. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me? I am Harry Hook." He said, along with an over exaggerated bow. "And it's not so much what I want. Uma is the one who is using you as a bargaining chip to release us all from this hell your parents put us under. I, on the other hand, just want to mess with you a little bit before your beloved comes to rescue you."

Harry could see Ben's Adam's apple bob out of nervousness. 

"I can release you all. You can let me go, and I'll take down the barrier once I'm back in Auradon."

Harry let out a laugh. "Well, in that case, I'll still have my fun messing with your head while she thinks it over. As I said, your little traitor will be here soon, no doubt."

"She won't." Ben said, letting his head hang down. "She came here to get away from me, I followed her, told her I loved her, and she told me to leave."

That was surprising news to Harry. He almost lost his composure. He tilted his head to the side. "She told you to leave? Why would she do that?"

Ben shrugged as much as he could against the ropes that held him against the wooden pole. "She said this was her home, that she didn't belong in Auradon. She left behind people here that she cared about."

Harry's breathing became shallow at the prince's last statement. Could it have been him that she was talking about? Why had he let his anger get the best of him and stormed out, expecting the worst?

Ben looked at the pirate, wondering what had stopped his threats. It seemed that talk about Mal subdued him. "It's you. You're who she left behind, aren't you?" 

Harry didn't know whether to be happy or angry in that moment. Was it him? Possibly. The way she spoke to him at the loft made it seem like she desperately needed to tell him something. Was that it? 

He didn't have much time to think about it because he soon heard Mal's voice. She came to save him. 

"Must not be. If I was, she would've let Uma feed you to the sharks."


	4. Chapter 4

Mal and her friends had outsmarted Uma again, not that Harry was surprised. Since they were kids, Mal had always been one step ahead of the sea witch. 

How could Harry think for one second that he might have another shot with Mal? She's practically royal now. She jumped in bed with the prince, as soon as she could. He was stupid for thinking anything could've happened. But what Ben had said was still ringing in his ears. She left someone behind. He couldn't help but think about how different things would be if she had stayed or even figured out how to bring him with her. 

"Soon, she'll be deep underwater and I'll be the Queen of Auradon. Just wait." He heard Uma's voice from around the corner. What was she planning?

-

The ride back to Auradon was nothing, if not awkward. Why was Ben acting like he felt sorry for Uma? He acted like he felt something for her. What happened on that ship?

Before Mal could get too caught up in her thoughts, Carlos held an intervention-of-sorts for their group. She only partially paid attention, but Carlos's words made her realize something that she hadn't before. 

"If Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one." 

Hours after their conversation, those words still rang in her ears. She had never really thought about Ben not being the one for her, but now that the thought was in her head, she couldn't help but really think about it. She had always thought about how she wasn't the one for him, but maybe Ben wasn't the right puzzle piece. 

Evie saw the look in her best friend's eyes and slowly walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Talk to me."

Mal took a deep breath, not entirely sure of how to put her feelings into words. "I think Carlos was right. Maybe Ben isn't the one for me."

Evie placed her hand over Mal's, a small smile on her face. "Then it's his loss. Don't ever be someone you're not, especially not for a boy, future king or not."

"What if I want a pirate?"

Evie knew this was coming. She had seen Harry storm out of the loft, seen the look on his face when Mal showed up to save Ben, but most importantly, she saw her best friend's expression when uttering those six words. 

"Then we'll figure out how to get him here." She tucked a bit of hair behind Mal's ear. "Worst case scenario, we'll all go back to the Isle. Take what's ours back from Uma, and live the way we used to, plus a certain pirate."

Mal looked into her best friend's eyes, her own filling with tears. What had she done in her life to deserve Evie? 

"Come on." Evie said cheerfully. "Cotillion is tonight. I have the perfect dress for you. Knowing Uma, she has something planned tonight, so Harry might be making an appearance. Not sure how she plans on crashing the event, but we both know never to underestimate her." 

-

How Uma figured out how to get them past the barrier, Harry didn't want to know, but something told him it had something to do with Ben. Since he left, Uma hadn't raged as long as she usually did after a defeat. She just simply told him and Gil to dress as nicely as possible. Before he knew it, he was on the lower deck of a ship, waiting for Uma's signal. 

"Isn't it insane that Uma is gonna be the next queen?" Gil said, looking out of one of the large windows. 

Harry whipped around. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, how she put a spell on Prince Ben to make him fall in love with her? He's gonna humiliate Mal in front of everyone when he introduces Uma."

Harry's stomach dropped. Whether Mal wanted him or not, he wasn't going to let a prissy prince break her heart like that. He grabbed his sword off of the table and ran out of the room, trying to find anyone who would know where Mal could be. 

As he looked around the ship, he saw familiar blue hair. "Evie!" He called out as he ran towards her. "Evie, Uma has Ben under a spell. Uma knows she will never outsmart Mal, so she put him under some kind of love spell to humiliate her in front of everyone."

Evie stared at the pirate for a moment, trying to process everything he had just told her. "You need to talk to Mal. She's near the drink table." 

Without wasting a second, Harry weaved through the students to get to Mal. When he finally got to her, he noticed she stopped breathing for a moment. "You know, don't you? I'm too late. Dammit! The one time I try to help..."

"Harry, what are you doing here? What are you talking about?"

"Uma! She has Ben under a love spell. You're the only one who can break it. You know, true love's kiss and all that bull." He muttered. "I won't let her hurt you again, Mal. If she becomes queen, I can only imagine what she has planned for you."

Everything started to fall into place. That was why Ben was acting so weird, that was why Uma didn't make any last attempt at taking him back. But that didn't explain...

"Why are you telling me? Why aren't you helping her?" 

Harry let out a sigh. "Because I may have lost you last year, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. That doesn't mean I stopped caring about or worrying about you. I won't let her hurt you."

"You what?"

Harry was starting to get irritated. "What are you talking about? Just find Ben, give him a smooch and thing will go back to normal. You can thank me at your coronation."

"No, Harry, listen to me. Did you say you loved me?"

"Why is that the only thing you heard?"

Mal shook her head, "Because true love's kiss won't break the spell because I don't love him. I love you."

Harry didn't know what to say. He'd waited so long to hear those words. There wasn't anything else to do. He leaned down to press his lips against hers for the first time in what felt like an eternity. When he pulled back, he simply whispered, "I love you."

Just as he uttered that last syllable, horns began to play, signaling Ben's entrance. Harry was about to take a step back to allow Mal to walk up to the stairs, but instead, she took his hand and led him up to the front, where they waited for Ben's entrance. 

Ben slowly walked down the steps, immediately walking up to Mal. "We should talk."

Mal nodded, "I agree. Ben, Uma has you under a love spell. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but you need to know that before you do anything drastic." 

Ben's eyes traveled down to Mal's hand that was still holding onto Harry's for dear life. "So my guess was right. He's the one you left behind on the Isle."

"That doesn't matter right now, Ben. You're stronger than this spell. You don't need true love's kiss. You can break this yourself."

In that moment, Uma made her appearance, dressed in a beautiful ballgown. She placed her hand on Ben's arm. "Is she taking it horribly?"

Mal's eyes glowed bright green. "Uma, this is between us. Leave Ben and everyone else out of it."

Fairy Godmother made her way over, standing between the two young women. "Ladies, what is the issue?" 

"Fairy Godmother, Uma has Ben under a love spell. Please don't let him make any decisions until it's broken. It could be disastrous for Auradon."

Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow. "Mal, all it takes is true love's..." She trailed off, seeing her hand interlocked with Harry's. "Right. I'll see what I can do." 

Just as Fairy Godmother was about to pull him away, Uma grabbed his other arm. "I'm not leaving Auradon." 

"What if you don't have to?" Mal suggested. "What if we continued with Ben's original plan? Bring four VKs to Auradon every 6 months. And..." She looked between Harry and Ben. "What if we opened the barrier for VKs to be able to visit home? Some kids have siblings or parents that need help. After two months in Auradon, each VK gets the ability to visit whenever they want."

Ben nodded, "I think that's a great idea, Mal. And I believe we already have three out of the four newest transfers." He gave a nod to Harry before looking back at Uma. "I'm guessing Gil is around here somewhere?" 

Mal squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter, her eyes still on Ben. "Dizzy Tremaine would be a great fourth. Evie can be her mentor or something. She never really belonged on the isle to begin with."

Ben looked between Mal and Harry, "Take care of her. Not that she needs to be protected or anything." He chuckled. "Mal, I just want you to be happy, and this...right now, you look happier than you've been since I met you."

Mal smiled, looking up at Harry. "Let's get off this ship and get you packed." 

"Would ye look at that. It finally happened." He chuckled. The pirate stole the princess in the end."


End file.
